The wire matrix printers are provided with a plurality of print wires which are typically moved in a predetermined fashion by electromechanical devices into contact with the record media where, upon command, each selected wire may impact the media leaving an imprint thereon.
To achieve proper printing, the print wires must be machined and aligned so that their impact or print producing ends line up with an open end of the print head housing closest to the record media. If the wires are not properly aligned with each other, they will tend to produce unacceptable printing. Also, if the print ends of the wires extend beyond the open end of the housing when the wires are not energized, they may be subjected to unnecessary wear and tear when the print head is moved.
Because of the number of print wires used in an average print head, the alignemnt of wires becomes a tedious and time consuming undertaking. The wires may break or become worn out after an extended use and may require replacement on individual or group basis. The replacement print wires have to be aligned with other wires retained in the print head. Generally, the alignment of the print wires is controlled by a space or gap existing between an armature connected to one end of a specific wire and a core related to that same wire. Heretofore, as best seen in FIG. 3 of the drawings, each individual wire was adjusted separately thus consuming a substantial amount of time especially, if several wires had to be replaced.